bless_the_hartsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Orange Mo
Admin There you go, I'll be around to advise and get anything if you need it.DizzyDog (talk) 17:00, May 13, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks. If you retire, could I also get the bureaucrat rights as well? I customized the wiki a little bit. I do not know how to create that special Wiki logo. If you can, that would be cool. I see you are admin on the Bob's Burgers Wiki.All the best! :) Orange Mo (talk) 17:11, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Bureaucrat rights done. I've tried myself to make a new logo for Bob's Burgers but they have strange limitations on sizes.DizzyDog (talk) 17:34, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Editor Rewards Hello there! I'm a member of the Fandom Editor Experience team and we've selected you to receive some Fandom swag as part of our Editor Rewards program. This is free of charge, with a potential caveat I'll get to shortly. To claim your swag, you need to visit our Design By Humans storefront, figure out which thing you want, and then fill out this form accordingly. If you're in the US or Canada, that's all you have to do. If you're not, there may be a customs charge after the item arrives in your country that we cannot pay for you, due to vendor limitations. If you don't want to pay it, feel free to refuse the gift. We won't take it personally at all. If you are not the directed user of this message, please note that we will ignore your form request. MisterWoodhouse (talk) 15:52, October 4, 2019 (UTC) :It's okay you can offer it to someone else who might be interested. Thanks and have a nice day. All the best! :) Orange Mo (talk) 00:46, October 5, 2019 (UTC) Transclusions Instead of updating both Season 1 and Episode Guide, I've transcluded the Season 1 page on to the Episode guide so you'll only have to edit Season 1.DizzyDog (talk) 11:17, October 17, 2019 (UTC) :So when we start making pages for season 2, then we just have to add Season 2 page to Episode guide? All the best! :) Orange Mo (talk) 21:06, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, just do the same what I just did for Season 1.DizzyDog (talk) 21:39, October 18, 2019 (UTC) URLs I think BTH.fandom and Harts.fandom are free in case you wanted anything shorter in the future. talk2ty 16:25, November 4, 2019 (UTC) :Nope we're fine thanks. I don't think we can change it. Originally, I wanted blesstheharts. All the best! :) Orange Mo (talk) 21:06, November 4, 2019 (UTC) fiction v art About Bless_the_Harts_Wiki:Policy#Fan_content it's worded like it's about stories, so I didn't know it applied to artwork such as File:Vi.png. Would it be possible to amend the wording to make that more clear? About Bless_the_Harts_Wiki:Policy#Images I will try to remember this and about File:Myrtle Beach Memories photo of Violet before hair dye.jpg I will see if I can find this moment in "City TV On Demand" to replace it. talk2ty 18:22, November 20, 2019 (UTC) *Update: is File:E7_photo.png high enough quality? I took it using PrntScrn while viewing e7 using City On Demand. I was thinking to just crop it down to show the photo at the center though since the wall surrounding it is kind of featureless. The main purpose in using it is showing Vi's original hair color. talk2ty 19:02, November 20, 2019 (UTC) :Sure that's actually great. Thanks. Also fan content applies to images as well. All the best! :) Orange Mo (talk) 21:17, November 20, 2019 (UTC) Cool, I will try to do this with Mega-Lo-Memories too since that shows her even younger. I'm not sure exactly how young. They mention it was 10 years ago so if she is 13 like her voice actress said then she would be 3. She is referred to as a "toddler", which could also fit if she was 2 (and 12 in main show) since her grandma called her pre-teen (12 or less) which disagrees with VA calling her thirteen. Since there are many shots though I'm not sure which one to settle on, so I'm thinking perhaps I could upload multiple options to the MLM episode gallery and then ask for your feedback on which might be ideal to put on her character page. talk2ty 21:02, November 25, 2019 (UTC) :Sure thanks for reaching out and correcting your behavior. All the best! :) Orange Mo (talk) 04:42, November 26, 2019 (UTC) further weirdness about old photos with Violet Did you happen to notice at the start of the recent Christmas episode there is a photo of Violet on a tree ornament which says "1st Grade" ? In that photo I'd say she looks near-identical to her depiction "ten years ago" as "a toddler" in the Thanksgiving flashback. I was assuming that if she was ~12-13 in present-time that in this flashback she would be ~2-3 years old in that flashback... But then I thought "wait, if grade 1 was ten years ago, then would she be in grade 11 now?" Grade 11 would be 16... But then I realized there is a simple answer for this: "grade 1" could simply be Violet's age when she made the ornament, not necessarily her age in the photo used for the ornament. IE she was 6 years old when she made the ornament, but she used an older photograph (from 3-4 years previous) to make it, rather than a current one. Violet is presumably in the 8th or 9th grade now. I don't know if they clarified whether or not she was in elementary/middle/high school. So the ornament was probably made 7-8 years ago rather than 10 as I wrongly assumed. This might not be obvious to a lot of people though, who might think the ornament actually depicts her in 1st grade, which was my initial impression before I puzzled it out. Given that she looks the same as she does in Mega-Lo-Memories, she would be too young in that photo for that to be how she looked in 1st grade, because you're no longer a toddler (ie pre-schooler) when you're 6 years old. talk2ty 20:17, December 17, 2019 (UTC) :We shouldn't assume continuity. Just leave things as they are. If anything, send a tweet to executive produer Andy Bobrow and maybe he can clarify some questions for you. All the best! :) Orange Mo (talk) 23:54, December 17, 2019 (UTC) Finale I think I've worked out what's going on in regards to the airing of "Tying the Not" and Bob's Burgers "Drumforgiven." This year they are playing the Sunday Divisional Playoff games later at 4pm and 6.30pm. As a result of this Fox probably announced the repeats on Jan 12 instead of new episodes in case they got to cover the 6.30 game. Then it was announced that Fox had got the game and I believe they've been looking for something to lead out the game when it's over. I think they've hand-picked Bless the Harts and Bob's Burgers and are just waiting for the announcement. This explains the repeats on Jan 12 and the cancellation of Jan 5 for both shows. None of Fox's or Futon Critic's listing have updated to include the game. This tweet I found seems to back this theory up. here DizzyDog (talk) 17:46, January 2, 2020 (UTC) :UPDATE: It's official, "Drumforgiven" will air at 10.00 ET and "Tying the Not" at 10.30 ET following the playoff game in all timezones. Meaning it will air at 7.00 on the West coast.DizzyDog (talk) 19:08, January 2, 2020 (UTC) ::Just checked r/bobsburgers and someone sent a link confirming this! Will you be watching BTH’s season finale? All the best! :) Orange Mo (talk) 20:25, January 2, 2020 (UTC) I actually have other commitments because I thought they'd all be repeats, I'll be getting through Bob's Burgers first but will watch it after that.DizzyDog (talk) 20:36, January 2, 2020 (UTC) :Cool! What’s your opinion on BTH now? All the best! :) Orange Mo (talk) 20:50, January 2, 2020 (UTC) Trying to remain optimistic they'll make some outstanding episodes in Season 2, every ep apart from "Mega-Lo Memories" has their faults and praises and that one will hopefully be one of many more real good ones to come.DizzyDog (talk) 21:30, January 2, 2020 (UTC)